


From Alchemy To Chemistry

by Icey_Daydreamer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey_Daydreamer/pseuds/Icey_Daydreamer
Summary: An alchemy experiment gone wrong causes Edward to turn into a girl! Now under the name of Evelyn, she must get used to the life of being a female and admit to herself that feelings for a certain someone might be growing.





	1. Did It Work?

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't judge. Chapters are very short, i sowwy >.

“Alright...did it work? Is my arm back? I don’t wanna look…” Edward Elric stands in the center of the 5th laboratory with his eyes squeezed shut, a cloud of dust around him from the alchemy experiment that just took place in attempt to return his arm and leg. As the dust clears Roy Mustang looks closer at the young boy only for his eyes to widen in surprise. “Fullmetal...Your body…”   
“What? Did it work?!” The young alchemist says excitedly as he rips off his damaged and ripped up red coat only to see his automail arm is still there. “What changed? I don’t see a difference Mustang.”   
“I...ahem...look at your reflection…” says Mustang. Edward walks over to a glass wall and stares at his or rather her body. “What...did...you...do?” Fullmetal says trying not to explode with anger and confusion. There had indeed been a change in the alchemist’s body just not the changed they’d been hoping would happen. Instead of getting Ed’s arm and leg back the experiment changed him from him to her. “I-i didn’t do it on purpose i swear!” says the Flame Alchemist, stuttering horribly in shock. Unfortunately Edwards red coat had been burned and ripped during the experiment and due to the ‘transformation’ the young alchemist’s shirt no longer fit his(her) body the way it had a mere half hour ago. Mustang removes his jacket quickly without hesitation. He covered the young alchemist with it. “We’ll head back to central and see if we can find a way to return you to normal.” Edward blushes slightly as he(she) looks up at Roy. “Th-thank you Mustang…”   
“Let’s go. we’ve got no time to waste.” Mustang quickly walked to the exit without paying her too much attention. Ed walks fast to catch up to him causing her much uncomfort. “Can we try not to run or walk fast...it’s ahem...uncomfortable.” He(she) looks down, a bit embarrassed. He continues to walk quickly ignoring his(her) request. “Walk at your own pace Fullmetal but i’m not waiting for you.”  
“Argh fine!” he(she) says, frustrated with Roy as she begins to walk slower.


	2. Evelyn, Evelyn Elric

Roy continues his fast pace to help distract himself from the odd feeling in his stomach. They finally left the building and Mustang enters the car waiting out front and waits for Fullmetal. Edward steps into the car, taking his(her) seat next to Mustang as he(she) wraps the jacket tighter around his(her) body. “Back to Central?” He asked with his typical cold voice with his flirtiness leaking out. “Y-yeah back to Central…” Edward struggles to speak, making the conversation awkward. Mustang places a hand on his(her) shoulder, trying to ease the awkwardness. “Fullmetal, we will find a way to return you to your original state.” He says, trying to be comforting. “What if we don’t? What if i’m stuck like this? I don’t know anything about being a girl or anything about a girl’s body!” Edward whines like a child causing Roy to get really annoyed. “Stop whining...I’ll talk to Hawkeye about helping you. I assume you don’t want Winry and Alphonse getting involved yet.” He says.   
“Ugh...I forgot about them….they’re gonna have to find out eventually.”   
Mustang nods in agreement as they pull up to Central. As the start making there way to Mustang’s office Edward accidentally runs into somebody. “I-I’m sorry!” He(She) squeaks. “It’s alright young lady” says a kind, female voice that sounds awfully familiar. He(she) looks up to see lieutenant Riza Hawkeye standing before him(her). “Mustang, who is she?” I tang of jealousy in her voice. “This...is Evelyn.” He says with a moment of hesitation. “Evelyn Elric.” He shoots her a look that signals Come with me to my office and i’ll explain. A short while later they are all standing around Mustang’s desk. Roy in his chair, Edward(Evelyn) stand beside him still wrapped in his jacket and Mustang standing in front of them.


	3. And You Want Me To Teach Him About Being A Her?

“So wait… you mean to tell me due to an alchemy experiment in which you tried to restore his arm and leg you turned him into...her? And you want me to teach her about being a girl?” She says, trying to wrap her head around the thought of it. “Yes, Hawkeye. That’s what I’m saying.” Riza lets out a sigh. “Fine, I’ll do it. I’ll take Evelyn shopping for clothes this afternoon.” She says, her voice sounding as if she’s stressed out about something. Mustang places a hand on her shoulder, “Everything alright lieutenant?” He asks in a concerned voice. “Yes, Sir. Everything is fine...Come on Miss Elric.” She takes Edward by the hand leading her out of the room.  “Hawkeye…?” Evelyn asks with a questioning tone of voice. “Yes?” Evelyn looks away instead of giving a response. Riza places a hand on Evelyn’s shoulder, giving her a soft, comforting smile. “Everything’ll be fine Miss Elric.”  Evelyn smiles back at Hawkeye trying not to seem so worried about the situation. “Now...this may be awkward but we’re going to have to get you sized.” 

“F-for what?” 

Riza blushes with embarrassment and awkwardness. “Well...for the time being you are going to need feminine clothes.” Evelyn still looks confused as Riza just sighs.  “Come on...you have a lot to learn…” Riza walks over to the car that was sitting outside opening the door for Evelyn. Evelyn takes her seat in the back as Riza takes the driver's position. During the car ride, Riza explains to Evelyn everything she needs to know about being a girl.  After a little while of driving they pull up to a little store that was  _ definitely  _ for women and girls. As awkward as it was for Riza to bring Evelyn to the women’s intimate apparel store, it was necessary. Hawkeye opened the door of the back seat, offering Miss Elric her hand. Evelyn looks up nervously at Riza. 

“Don’t worry Evelyn, everything’ll be fine.” She stepped out of the car as Riza leads her inside like a mother would do for her daughter. Evelyn clings to Riza’s arm, hiding behind her back. One of the employee's approaches them with a friendly smile. “Hi there, is this your daughter? first trip out here? Do you need to be sized?” the friendly lady says.”She’s not my daughter, she's….my cousins friends daughter and i'm looking after her for awhile, but yes she does need to be sized.” Hawkeye says, trying not to sound irritated. “Alrighty then miss…?” 

“Evelyn, her name is Evelyn, she’s a bit shy” 

“Ah yes, well come now miss Evelyn!” The worker takes Evelyn by her hand, leading her to a changing room. Riza wonders throughout the store, selecting various style of  undergarments for the young alchemist. a few minutes later Evelyn and the worker lady return. “Size 32 C!” the lady says. “A-are you kidding me?”  Riza says, a bit shocked. Evelyn’s face is bright red with embarrassment. Hawkeye grits her teeth mumbling “Of course the girl who wasn’t even originally a girl has a bigger breast size than me…” Evelyn grins at this statement feeling proud for a moment. Hawkeye takes Evelyn by the hand leading her away. 

After about an hour or so of shopping they leave with about 3 pairs of everything a girl wears, even some dresses and skirts and one pleated red and black plaid miniskirt. Evelyn’s idea. She wants to torture Mustang for what he did to her. Riza takes Miss Elric to her house to change before taking her to the library to check up on Mustang’s research. She walks out in her skirt and a tight fitting black button up blouse, Mustang’s blue uniform jacket and knee high black combat boots. “Alright let’s go.” She says with a smile. “Evelyn....are you sure you’re alright?” 

“No. I’m really uncomfortable in this body and i’m still really confused but i don’t want to let anyone else see that.” She smiles and Riza just laughs as the get in the car and head to the library. 


	4. Shocker

It was a silent ride to the library which gave Evelyn time to think about her situation. Though she still couldn’t seem to get her head around it. She tried to brush off the feeling of discomfort and instead focused on her anger at Mustang. He was going to pay for this. And this miniskirt was just the way to do it. Riza pulls up to the library and Evelyn nearly jumps out of the car and runs into the building. She burst into the room walking straight up to Mustang who is quietly studying some Alchemy books. “So, Mustang, have you found anything?” She says in a smooth voice as she leans on the table. “No not ye-ye-yet. whaaa-what are you wearing?” He says, blushing terribly. “Girl clothes Roy. Doesn’t it look cute?” She says with a wink. Mustang looks away, trying to focus on his books and not Evelyn’s breast. The young alchemist smirks. “Heh...oh i’m sorry...am i distracting you?” She whispers in his ear pressing herself against his back. “N-no. Not at all.” He says, biting his lip. “Evelyn...here.” He hands her a book titled Transforming Alchemy. “Read this.” Evelyn sits down at the table, her efforts failing. Mustang wasn’t going to break. She knew nothing of seduction. She sighs in defeat and opens the book. “Shocker….” She mumbles after reading for a bit. “What? What did you find?” He says, looking up from his book. “page 54 of Transforming Alchemy. ‘If a failed experiment caused an unwanted transfiguration, the only way to change it back is with a philosopher's stone.’” Evelyn lays her forehead on the table. “Hngh...we’ll never be able to change me back…” Mustang sighs.   
“Don’t say that Evelyn. It’ll just take a little longer than we thought.” Evelyn starts to silently cry.   
“It’s been months since the last time the possibility for a philosopher’s stone came up…” She says.  
“Yes and it’ll probably be a few more months. Until then you’ll just have to get used to it and quit complaining.” Evelyn just groans again as Mustang sighs and goes back to reading. They both knew that Evelyn wouldn’t be changing back to Edward anytime soon.


	5. Many Months Later

many months later… Evelyn walks into Mustangs office after an urgent call from the Flame Alchemist. “What is it Mustang? Is someone in trouble?” Evelyn says. “No, but we just got a report of a possible philosopher's stone.” He says, reaching to pull out a couple of papers from his desk. “Here.” He gives the file papers to Evelyn. “Malfunctioning automail. Automail moving without being attached to a limb.” Evelyn’s eyes widen as she examines the file. “We’ll need to go undercover for this mission.” Mustang nods as he pulls out a black coat. “Yes I know.” Mustang handed Evelyn a knee length red dress and black knee high socks with dress shoes to match. “Even though you’re a girl still, people will recognize your normal clothes. The report came from Rush Valley, so I’d recommend not telling Winry about this one, but I’ve asked lieutenant Hawkeye to come with us.” Evelyn’s face turns bright red. “H-hawkeye…?” She says with gritted teeth. “Yes, why?” “N-no reason!” She says, biting her lip. Evelyn's heart is pounding. She’s spent weeks trying to convince herself that her feelings for Mustang weren’t real but, every time she saw him even talking to Hawkeye with his charming grin she felt a twinge of jealousy inside. He was always flirting with Riza...and yet..she felt as if he flirted with her as well. Mustang didn’t understand what Evelyn was feeling but he worried about her. A part of him didn’t want to turn her back, he’d grown...fond of Evelyn in a sense. He wasn’t quite sure what it was yet. Sure he’d like women before but this felt different. This didn’t feel like the other times. It confused him. He shook his head. “Just go change. We’re leaving tonight.” Evelyn leaves with a heavy sigh and returns later that night in the red outfit that surprisingly fit her very well. It accentuated her curves and hugged her body in all the right places. Evelyn knocks on the door frame as she steps into Mustangs office. He’s wearing black dress pants, white button up shirt and a long black trench coat. Riza Hawkeye stands with him. They appear deep in conversation as Mustang uses his signature charming grin to make her giggle. “Ahem. We should be going not standing around talking.” Evelyn says in an unfriendly tone. Evelyn quickly hides the look of jealousy on her face by turning around and walking out, the two others following her as they head to the car, Mustang as the driver. Riza takes the passenger side seat as Evelyn sits in the back with a jealous scowl. It’s a long ride to Rush Valley and eventually Evelyn falls asleep in the back seat. _He brings his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. They’re locked in a dance of lust and want yet also love and passion. This was something they’d both wanted for so long. He pushes her against the wall sliding his hands around her waist, holding her by the small of her back. They’re breathing heavily, pressing up against one another each of them wanting more. There’s a knock on the door to the office. “Mustang, you’re needed by the fur.” He pulls away slowly from the girl. “We’ll continue this later...Evelyn.” And with that he wraps her in his coat and winks as he heads out the door._ “O-okay…” Evelyn mumbles in her sleep just before they pass over a huge rock in the road, jolting her awake. Evelyn looks out the window. “Wh-where are we?” She says. “Well look who woke up finally.” Says Mustang with his charming grin. She hides her blush by laying her head down again. “Don’t go back to sleep now. We’re almost there.” Riza says.


	6. I Can't Sleep

Evelyn just growls and doesn’t move. It was another 30 minutes before they stopped in front of a run down building. “We’ll be staying in here.” Mustang says. Riza looks at him.  
“Are you sure about this Coronal ?” He simply gives her a side glare and heads inside. Hawkeye and Evelyn grab their supplies and head in after him.  
After they get everything set up the sun has already sank below the horizon and night has come. “I’ll take first watch.” says Mustang as he heads to the front door. After he has stepped outside Riza says “I see the way you look at him...Evelyn…” Miss Elric blushes brightly, thankful to the dark for hiding it from Riza. “Wh-what do you mean?” Riza just sighs.”Nothing...never mind. Let’s just get some sleep okay?” Both girls lay down on their cots and try to sleep. Around midnight Evelyn realizes she won’t be getting sleep anytime soon so she decides to go check on Roy.   
When she opens the door Mustang doesn’t even look at her. Not even when she takes a seat next to him. “Mustang...Is something bothering you?”   
“No, everything is fine Fullmetal. Go back to sleep.” he tells her. This only worries Evelyn even more. “Roy….” she looks up at him as he looks down at her. She sighs heavily. “I can’t sleep...so i came out here to check on you.” She mumbles. The night wind was cold when it blew over them and she started shivering. Mustang sighs as he takes off his coat and wraps it around her shoulders. Evelyn blushes deep red. “Thank you…” They sit there in silence for a few hours before Evelyn falls asleep, leaning on Mustang. He smiles softly to himself and kisses her forehead before carrying her inside to her cot, using his coat as her blanket.


	7. Never Assume Things, Miss Elric

The following morning Evelyn wakes up to see Mustangs jacket wrapped around her and Riza nowhere to be found. She hears some laughter coming from the next room and she recognizes Mustangs low chuckle and Riza’s giggle. Her face burns in jealousy for she does not know of the kiss Mustang had given her last night. She walks in front of the door frame to the room but doesn’t enter, she just glares at them. Mustang said something that made Riza laugh again before noticing the young alchemist in the doorway. He grins at her and Evelyn blushes and bites her lip hard, turning and walking away, still mad. He frowns and follows after her leaving Riza behind. “Fullmetal! What’s wrong?” He calls out to her. “Shut up you bastard!” she yells back. Mustang’s eyes widen in surprise. “Evelyn what’s wrong..?” He says in a soft tone of voice.   
She turns around, tears spilling over her cheeks. “I said shut up you womanizer!” she yells, a lot of hurt in her voice. He just stands there in shock. “For months I have hid my feelings for you and the moment I start showing you I care you start flirting with Riza! You never even noticed me trying to get your attention! I’m done trying and I’m done hiding...Mustang I love you okay?! Is it that hard to see?! Just leave me alone….” She looks down and he takes a step toward her. “Evelyn…” He says in a whisper voice. She chokes on a sob and doesn’t say anything back. He takes another step closer, now just inches away from her. “Evelyn look at me.” He tells her. She reluctantly looks up, tears flowing like little streams. He cups the side of her face with his hand and leans in, kissing her lips softly, pulling away after a second. “Never assume things Miss Elric.” and with that he turns and walks away. Evelyn wipes away her tears and follows after him.   
“Alright Riza are we ready to go?” He says in a commanding voice.  
“Yes sir. Everything is ready. This mission should be over in a few hours, so i’ve packed everything up.”   
“Good, alright then, let’s get going.” All three of them head out of their shelter and into the busy streets of Rush Valley.


End file.
